


Impartiality Of Consequences, Balanced Reality Checks Volume II

by changingdestiny4



Series: Impartiality Of Consequences, Balanced Reality Checks Mini Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Consequence Impartiality, Dose of Reality, Gen, No Favoritism, Stiff Talking To
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: The final volume of, and direct sequel to, the "Impartiality" mini series. In his volume, Thea and Nora are placed on trial concerning their associations with Malcolm and Thawne respectively.





	Impartiality Of Consequences, Balanced Reality Checks Volume II

**Author's Note:**

> In this second and final volume, both Nora and Thea are placed on trial for their alliances with Thawne and Malcolm respectively. What Nora did was wrong and unwise since Thawne was her family's mortal enemy and she should've been more considerate of their feelings and especially since she was aiding his moves in regards to pulling their strings behind their back. It's true that she was deceived and only did it because she wanted to help her father and thought that Thawne had repented, but she did cross a line.
> 
> However, as I've mentioned before, Thea did far worse by she worked with Malcolm since, unlike Nora, she knew from the very beginning that Malcolm was very evil and yet chose to side with him over her own brother. Plus her motives in doing so were not pure or to help anyone. If Nora's actions are considered unforgivable by some, then Thea's could be considered as far more unforgivable in comparison even though I'm personally a believer in forgiveness for every sin regardless of its gravity.
> 
> I've already had Oliver give Thea real consequences in a one shot of mine, like Barry and Iris did to Nora in canon, instead of just a lecture, but in this one shot both women are judged together while their actions and motives are compared.

Inside of a makeshift courthouse sat Thea Queen, sister of Oliver Queen, and Nora West-Allen, daughter of Barry and Iris. A powerful being who had been observing the time and space continuum, whose identity was classified, had seen what the two young women had been up to and was highly displeased. He alerted their respective families who were angry and therefore agreed to have them placed on trial and judged in the manner he saw fit. He asked if they wanted to confront the women themselves but they refused since they were too upset with them at the moment.

Having been given the go ahead, the being, who would be their judge, used his dazzling supernatural powers to send a burst of energy that transported Nora and Thea from their time periods into the aforementioned courthouse where they found themselves sitting upon seats behind a wooden desk. The being, now in the guise of a robed judge, went and sat himself upon the judge's chair which was elevated above them.

Once done, he looked down at Thea and Nora, who looked up at him in confusion.

"What's going on here, where are we?", Thea asked desperately as she darted her head around, nervous and confused as to where they were.

"Yeah man, what on Earth is going on here, where are we?", Nora asked frantically, trying to make sense as to what was happening. The judge looked at them gravely.

"Who I am doesn't matter, nor where exactly you are. What matters is that you've been placed on trial for your offenses and that your families have given their consent to what's happening", he answered them in a booming voice. Nora and Thea looked bewildered.

"What offenses, what do you mean, and why would our own families allow this? Where are they anyway?", Nora asked, going from confused to upset while an also upset Thea was looking for some answers.

"Yours and Thea's offences in regards to aiding and abetting your families mortal enemies, said enemies being Eoboard Thawne and Malcolm Merlyn respectively, and despite being fully aware of all they've done", the judge explained matter of factly. The two women's eyes widened, first looking at each other in surprise at each other's actions, and then looking back at the judge.

"You don' understand sir. The reason I'm with Malcolm is because my brother and ex-boyfriend have been lying to me for ages and he's the only one I can trust and especially since he saved my life and promised to make me strong" Thea tried to explain. "Don't you see how that feels, to be all alone when you can no longer trust the ones closest to you? Of course I'm allying myself with a mass murderer but at least he's more the man that my brother and ex ever was since he's actually trustworthy."

"As for my involvement with Thawne, he's helping me save dad's life so that he won't disappear in the coming Crisis while also helping me defeat Cicada in the present, it being the key towards saving him", Nora continued from where Thea left off while gesturing with her hands to emphasize her words. "And yes, I know what he's done to my grandmother and all of his crimes towards my family and the city. But he's repented and wants to atone for his sins. Isn't there such as thing as repentance?"

The judge listened to each of their arguments, understanding a little of where they were coming from, but still pursing his lips in disappointment towards the women's foolishness.

"I understand where you're both coming from, believe me I do, but it still doesn't change the fact that your willful actions in allying with the worst enemies of your loved ones constitutes a severe betrayal towards them after all said loved ones have done for you, and especially by having lied to your families about this for months", the judge firmly responded to their defensive arguments, and then continued.

"Furthermore, I have a strong feeling that there will be those who may consider your actions unforgivable Nora since you're not only aiding your father's worst enemy despite what he did, but you're also, directly or indirectly, helping this enemy pull the strings of your father and his team, which could even be considered a severe breach of their trust in you. I'm sorry Nora but your parents and the team are furious with you and I can't blame them.

"And you say that Thawne repented? How can you be sure of that? How do you know he's just not manipulating you as part of his latest scheme? In fact, what if he's using you to actually move up the timeline so that the Crisis and your father's death happen sooner, giving him the chance to rewrite history since he's already lived through it and now knows what to avoid?

"And even if he has repented, you still should've consulted with your family and the team first about the situation. You should've first explained as to why you felt that you should still help Thawne despite learning of your grandmother's murder at his hand, even if you're intentions are pure, out of respect towards them because of what he put them through.

"And even if by some miracle he found redemption, you should also know that your father might not want to forgive him and therefore, in your attempts to save him, you're instead showing him and your mother the worst disrespect you could show since you're going behind their backs to aid the one you now know hurt them the most, even if all of it is to save your father's life because of your familial love towards him. It's probably the very reason why some might end up considering your actions as unforgivable."

Nora looked down in embarrassment and shame, knowing that the judge made very valid and thought provoking points. She could see where she was coming from and after thinking on what he said, she now understood why her family and the team did not want to be anywhere near her. Boy had she messed up, she thought to herself as her body trembled slightly. Satisfied that Nora seemed to be realizing the error of her ways, the judge then addressed Thea.

"As for you Thea, what you're doing is far worse since not only do you not have the excuse of trying to help your brother or anyone else for that matter unlike Nora, but here you've been following Malcolm despite already having the knowledge of what he's done to your family", he said to her in a no nonsense tone of voice which made her nervous. "He's a mass murderer who's done so many terrible things to your family and is responsible for your brother's five years in hell and you have the temerity to stand with him despite everything?

"And how dare you say that he's more of a man than the men who care so much about you and love you so deeply. Your actions and words are extremely disrespectful, terrible, and constitute a betrayal towards your loved ones, and more so of a betrayal than Nora's actions.

"I however do understand what you're going through Thea and why you feel as though you can't trust your loved ones. Perhaps they made certain mistakes or didn't make the best decisions. I can even understand why you felt like you were alone and had no one else to trust. But that isn't exactly true since you could've gone to Laurel if you felt you couldn't be around Oliver or Roy. You could've gone to her for help if you wanted so desperately to become strong. Perhaps she could've even put you through self-defense training.

"If not her then you could've also reached out to Sara and Nyssa for help or emotional support. You may think you were all alone but that's further from the truth. What you've willfully chosen to do is also a severe betrayal towards the Lance sisters since Malcolm's actions also nearly cost Sara her life, not to mention that Laurel helped save you from prison and gave you a better path. And this is how you repay her?"

"If there are those who would probably consider Nora's actions unforgivable, then your actions should be considered even more unforgivable and intolerable from a natural human standpoint despite my personal beliefs on granting forgiveness towards all who are truly repentant."

The judge shook his head again in disappointment while Thea had the decency to looked chastened and remorseful, knowing everything he said was also true. The judge then continued on.

"What is wrong with the two of you? What were either of you thinking? You have both made some really foolish, and again unforgivable from the natural human standpoint, actions. Therefore despite understanding both of your reasoning's and having slight sympathy for your positions and what led you towards them, I have no choice but to find you, Thea Queen, and you as well Nora West-Allen guilty on the charge of aiding and abetting your respective families mortal enemies.

"As for your punishments, which both of your loved ones have also given me the authority to bestow upon you, I sentence you Nora to one week locked away in a prison realm while you Thea will receive two weeks locked away, but separate from Nora, in the same realm. Don't worry about nourishment since my powers allow the realm to feed your body with energy so that neither of you will hunger, thirst, or starve but you'll be isolated from everyone for quite some time.

"After that time I will transport you both back to your families who will decide what to do with the two of you and I hope you both figure out a way to earn their forgiveness and trust, you especially Thea."

Thea and Nora were very unhappy about their sentencing but there was nothing they could do. Plus they knew that they deserved it and were even thankful that this mysterious cosmic being before them, who had taken the form of a judge, had knocked some sense into them and opened their eyes to understanding why they were in the wrong here. Something then occurred to Thea.

"Excuse me your honor, but why am I getting a longer sentence than Nora?" she asked curiously and a little annoyed. The judge looked at her coolly.

"It's because Nora's actions, while wrong and deserve consequences, are understandable since she did not originally know what Thawne had done and while she did find out, she still wanted to do everything possible to save her father even though the way she was going about it was a great betrayal towards him. You on the other hand are without excuse and can be considered by some as more unforgivable since you knew from the beginning all that Malcolm had done and you were not trying to help anyone but yourself.

"Furthermore I happen to believe that all punishments must be proportionate to the crime regardless of whom the offender is. And that's why you've received a longer sentence."

Having said what he had to say and after his ruling, the entity snapped his fingers and Thea with Nora found themselves in the prison realm where they served their time and used it to think and meditate on all of their actions. They would go on to understand the gravity of their actions, why what they had done was wrong and especially after the being had broken it down for them, and they would silently repent and vow to make things right, starting with cutting off all ties with Malcolm and Thawne.

After being returned to their loved ones and within their respective time periods, the two women were given a stiff talking to while apologizing profusely for their actions, showing true repentance. They also went through with their pledge and cut off all contact and assistance towards Malcolm and Thawne, which helped restore a little bit of their families trust in them.

Their families did not make it easy for them, and Nora was required to wear a meta-human dampener bracelet when not on missions and both women were monitored and were kept away from sensitive info until they could be trusted. It also took months, but the women's hard work in proving their loyalty and cooperating with the rules set out for them gradually worked in their favor and they were finally able to win their loved ones forgiveness and trust, but with a warning so as not to screw up again like they did or else. And everything was well for them from there on out.

And as for the powerful being who'd judged them, he observed Thea's and Nora's interactions with a smile, pleased that his actions had worked and that they'd learned their lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> End Of Volume II & Final Volume Of The "Imbalance" mini series
> 
> And that's the end of this mini series and I hope you enjoyed it. I had intended to add a "Supergirl" volume to this series in regards to something involving J'onn and Kara. I changed my mind however since J'onn already received consequences in canon for what I was thinking of while what I'd planned for Kara has already been done to death in others works, and sometimes harsher than what I'd intended. Plus Kara's already in trouble this season but doesn't know it.
> 
> I'd also would like to request of my fellow authors, in relation to this series and why I'd originally written it, that whenever they have to give characters consequences or scoldings, please ensure that it's always done in a fair, balanced fashion and with the punishments and reality doses always proportionate to the crime regardless of who's a loved or hated character. Let's always be impartial when we give out punishments and/or scoldings and not let our prejudices or emotions towards characters or ships cloud our judgment.


End file.
